


Luckless

by Ugglabarn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, It's fluff btw, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugglabarn/pseuds/Ugglabarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains it pours, they say… and truly, it had poured today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckless

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this work loosely inspired by a shoddy day of my own, of which didn't end half as good as this. 
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!! or any of its characters.

Though he wasn’t one for boasting, it was common knowledge that Akaashi Keiji had a talent for analysing information swiftly. Notes in class, volleyball tactics, you name it.

Needless to say, there was a time and a place for everything.

Walking to your afternoon lecture with a vacant stare, and a ball closing in on your face, was not the time.

_THWACK._

“Sorry!!”

“Don’t mind, don’t mind.” The response came on instinct, one hand waving off the offender, the other cupping his now throbbing nose. Oh, how this felt familiar.

Needles were dancing across the bridge of his nose and extending to the cheekbones, much like long ago, when he had taken one of Bokuto’s poorly aimed cut shots to the face. That, he recalled, had been the epitome of pain. No matter, shortly his body would take pity and disrupt the feeling with numbness, at which point he could focus enough to applaud the human form for its recovery abilities, and confirm whether or not his nose was now halfway across his face.

“Uh, come again?”

 _Ah, a basketball player_. The kit and ball was the major giveaway, no wonder he seemed confused.

“I said I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay? Well as long as you’re alright..?”

“Mm, really. Thanks for the concern.”

 _Of course I’m not alright._ No sooner had he arrived, the haphazard idiot was running off in the direction of the University’s gym. _I hope you fall over._

Regrettably, he never fell, nor so much as tripped.

When it rains it pours, they say… and truly, it had poured today.

 

The night had been terribly unkind to Akaashi, with hours spent tossing about and becoming a mess of tangled limbs in the bedsheet whilst he attempted to claim some sleep. It wasn’t a result of stress, not at all. He simply could not drift off.

When the green glow of the bedside clock read 4:30am, he resigned himself to a day of utter madness, and made a mental note to take his coffee extra strong that morning. Sleep would not be visiting him after all.

The mission to retrieve coffee had been appalling at best. Upon spying his reflection in the bizarrely shiny shop counter, Akaashi felt that the phrase ‘death warmed up’ was rather befitting of his appearance. Moreover, his apparent staring contest with himself did nothing but cause concern for the poor girl on shift, who had quickly sorted him a filter coffee and sent him on his way.

Calling it coffee was laughable, in Akaashi’s opinion, having soon discarded the near full cup in a bin without hesitation. Watered down grit was _not_ coffee, and so help him the shop should be grateful he wasn’t awake enough at the time to consider making a formal complaint about the matter.

Bad luck followed him everywhere after that.

His shirt, for one, had been inside out the majority of the morning. (It seemed no one had the heart or courage to inform him of the matter, as such he was left to discover it during a trip to the bathroom.) One of the films he was working with in the photography studio had become exposed, rendering a day’s efforts useless, and of course he had left his SD card at home, meaning editing any existing shoots was out of the question also. Finally, there came the encounter with the basketball idiot during his walk to the lecture hall. Why on earth he remained in University today was beyond him. Perhaps he should have gone home after all.

Punctual as ever, he had time to kill before the lecture started. Not that it was issue, oh no, it was the first good thing to happen so far today. Why, with the way things were turning out, Akaashi wasn’t too surprised if it turned out to be the last good thing, either.

“Um… is it alright to sit here?”

Akaashi’s gaze rolled in the direction of the voice. It was a guy from his class, an international student by the name of… what was it again? Joan…? Jean…?

“Sure.”

“Thanks.” The guy, whoever he was, smiled before taking a seat. Not long after he was staring at Akaashi in silence. It was most unsettling.

“Can I help you?”

“N-No. Not exactly. I mean yeah actually.”

_Come on, say what you mean at least._

“I was just wondering… You seem to like that seat.”

Seriously, was this his point? Akaashi wasn’t sure how much of this conversation he would endure.

"Is there an issue with having a preferred seat?

“Not at all! Only, you tend to drift off and stare outside. Isn’t that distracting? Won’t you miss what’s going on in the lecture?”

Akaashi upheld his deadpan expression. “I take full responsibility for my actions.” Before he could continue, this Jane- no, got the name wrong again, person stood up to take a look at the view.

“Oh, you can see the gym from here, the courts too! How nice!”

“I suppose.” Akaashi's response was abrupt, as ever, gaze returning to the scenery outside. This didn’t seem to deter his classmate however, who was all too keen to resume their conversation.

“Hey. Are you interested in sports perhaps?”

  _Interested…? That was one way of putting it_.

As mentioned before, Akaashi really wasn’t one to boast. Even so he couldn’t stop himself from sitting up straight all of a sudden, composing himself with a look of pride. “I was captain of the volleyball club in high school during my final year, and vice-captain prior to that.”

“Really?!” His classmate was practically glowing. By this point there seemed no harm in carrying on.

“Really.”

Before he knew it, Akaashi’s typically pristine notebook was littered with sketches of volleyball courts and formations. “You have the libero, who wears a contrasting uniform. They’re a vital form of defence. Of course there are the middle blockers for that job too, but more often than not, the ball gets through. Hence you need the libero.”

“Uh huh. Yeah.” This John person nodded (Akaashi finally recalled his name) overwhelmed by the sudden verbal waterfall pouring from his classmate’s mouth. He really must have loved that club.

“The setter, which was my position, sets up the toss for someone to hit. Basically I just judge what height and speed the ball needs for the spike to work amongst other things, but I’ll spare you the details.” Akaashi shrugged half-heartedly.

“Isn’t that difficult though? I mean people are different… What if you couldn’t work with them?”

“That’s always an issue to consider, I suppose.” A little smile surfaced when a certain ace came to mind. “I managed though… somehow.” The smile faltered soon enough when a sudden ache swelled up in his chest, a hard lump forming in his throat. He fell silent.

“Akaashi…?”

“It’s nothing.” Akaashi gestured to the door, the tutor entering the room. “Lecture’s starting.”

 

Volleyball wasn’t what Akaashi needed to be thinking about, not today of all days. He was sleep- deprived, disorganised and had had all kinds of rubbish luck thrown at him. Even now, with the overly talkative John, it seemed like someone out there was testing him.

And yet, he recalled, volleyball was the reason he had spaced out before the lecture. Back when the basketball moron attacked him.

His mind had wandered elsewhere, hurling him through the memories of past games. To the huge, roaring crowds, the adrenaline pumping through the team as they edged closer to victory. The way your pulse thudded in your fingertips, sensitive from a successful block...

He had wondered how the third years were doing.

Or rather, how Bokuto was doing.

 

They still spoke to one another, quite often in fact. Bokuto was in his second year of University, studying alongside Kuroo at one of the best sports science institutes in the city. They were taken up by the volleyball club immediately, provided Bokuto kept his emo modes to a minimum. Kuroo often spoke of their team, particularly the setter, which piqued Akaashi’s interest. He was a strange looking guy, Kuroo explained, but he meant well. He got the knack of Bokuto’s style fast too, gave him whatever tosses he wanted, always stayed late for extra practice…

Their precious setter could go to hell for all Akaashi cared. It would be an honour to throw him in, given the chance. There was no way he understood Bokuto like he did.

In fact, if he recalled correctly, that setter was the last thought to cross his mind before the basketball hit him. It must have been a sign.

 

Akaashi briefly acknowledged the tutor’s lips moving as he continued to drone on. Such a time was perfect for distractions, his phone being one of them. Taking the device out ever so carefully, his mood perked up upon spying the notification symbols in the upper left-hand corner. Sadly, a ton of things needed updating, as per usual. (Was there a time when these apps didn’t have something to update? Akaashi supposed he could applaud them for being progressive, at the very least.)    

Ah, and there it was. At the end of the list he saw the owl head’s name. He had sent something via that slapchat app thing again. The photo was received a few hours ago, and when he opened it, something certainly melted inside.

Akaashi found himself smiling all too stupidly at the crudely scribbled pair of owls huddled up on a branch, a notorious pun scrawled above them and a caption of ‘Bored in class lol’ beneath. It was sloppy, it was cheesy, but it was the best thing he’d seen all day.

Tapping at the next image displayed Kuroo pulling a kiss face, followed by a blurred shot of what appeared to be Bokuto slapping him. They were having fun, at least.

Normally, Akaashi would have set his phone down and focused on his class. Instead, something compelled him to respond, resulting in an awkward selfie that any self-respecting photography student (like himself) would have shunned in horror. Of course he made sure to cut his eyes from the shot, seeing the dark circles beneath them would only panic Bokuto after all. At the very least, he had managed a little smile and a comment of ‘very cute’, before deeming it reasonable to send.

It was all very well responding, Akaashi noted, but it seemed somewhat pointless. Bokuto and Kuroo would be in practice by now, so he wouldn’t be looking at it anytime soon. They only had to attend morning sessions on Tuesdays, meaning the afternoon, and a great part of the evening would be devoted to club activities.

_Bokuto should be working with that damn setter by now. Scoring a ton of points and probably having a great time._

Grimacing, the tip of his pen jabbed against his notebook repeatedly. It probably distracted John, but to quote a certain someone, he could give no hoots about that. John could join nameless perfect, oh so understanding setter in hell.

Akaashi wasn’t normally so horrid, and by no means was Bokuto’s happiness the source of his misery, but all things considered he felt entitled to grumble a little. He wanted sleep, a damn decent cup of coffee, and most of all… he wanted nothing more than to have some actual, enjoyable company.

 

That reminded him. On top of all that self-pitying, did Akaashi mention he was lonely? It was sad, truly.

 

It wasn’t as if he was miles away from family, or friends for that matter, nor was he up on a mountain somewhere without a phone signal or internet. Everyone he could ever need was within his grasp. Kenma had even suggested they live together once, so his options were still open.

Akaashi wondered if the suggestion had come about as a result of Kuroo. He must have missed him, even if his expression conveyed otherwise. Since their captains had started University, a hole had been left in their social lives. Their meet ups were often disrupted, or otherwise cancelled by volleyball club practice. Neither had the heart to tell the duo to skip, it was important to them after all. They were guaranteed careers in volleyball for sure, so the very least Akaashi and Kenma could do was respect their wishes.

 

The lecture came and went soon enough, Akaashi relieved to finally make his way home. Dry leaves skittered along the pavement; brilliant, warm tones washing over the scenery as the sun began to set. It created a notion of peace, and calm. It was just what he needed.

The journey home was pleasant on a day like this. The train station was within reasonable walking distance, and from there on it was simply a matter of getting to his stop before making the brief, final stroll to the apartment.

Somewhere along his walk - Akaashi realised upon checking his phone- Bokuto had seen his response. It brought a smile to his face. Y _ou should really focus on your practice though,_ he mused, grateful for the attention regardless. The phone was slipped back into his pocket, where he’d likely forget about it until later on tonight.

 

With each passing train, the platform would stir.

There was a lot of noise, a lot of life, in the air. It tangled up in the rails, the energy carrying it along and up through the platform floor, sending tiny trembles through Akaashi’s feet. There was something surreal about it all, sitting there on the platform bench, watching everyone dash by as you remained in your own personal time space. Speaking of which, more people had begun to gather, the evening rush not too far off. High schoolers, University students, parents and the like were accumulating, chattering amongst themselves. Occasionally there’d be the shrill cry in delight from a small child, the sound piercing through Akaashi momentarily, causing him to wince. Kids weren’t particularly his strong point.

People who acted like children… well, that was another matter entirely.

One hand fumbled with the third and little finger of the other as he breathed a hefty sigh. It was a strange habit of his, but it composed him somewhat. The train would be arriving soon, and with good time in fact, the noise was becoming a nuisance.

If this were any other day Akaashi would have been at ease, home wasn’t far off. He could rest easy; there were no assignments that needed his attention urgently… And yet, in that moment he found himself staring elsewhere, beyond the train signs, the announcements… until he noticed it. Call it fate, if you believed in such a thing.

“C’mon, you gotta’ start…”

“No way! Screw it-”

Akaashi’s entire being tensed, consumed in an unexpected quiet when his mind focused on the platform opposite. Sure enough, there stood a familiar duo; one sporting his bed head look, the other having opted out of using the gel for once, dual coloured hair tousled and… very, very attractive.

“ _Koutarou?!_ ”

He had risen from his seat to yell, scaring the life out of the elderly couple sat beside him. You could hardly blame him, however. What with all the nonsense he had put up with today, why, he sure as hell deserved a lucky break.

 “KEIJIIIIII!!!” Bokuto was waving frantically, before the announcement of an approaching train disrupted his actions. “Keiji wait there!!” Without another word he bolted, making Akaashi jump a little, giddy from the sudden burst of emotion bubbling up inside. “There’ll always be another train, idiot…”

It felt like a matter of seconds before the life was squeezed out of him, lifted up and body twirled about all too eagerly before being returned to the safety of the ground. “B-Bokuto! Stop, stop!”

 Wiping at the corner of his eye, Akaashi felt himself laugh. “So stupid…”

Bokuto was smiling warmly, and dare he say it, looking very handsome. Then his eyes bulged and face twisted, having obviously just recalled something, ruining Akaashi’s rather pleasant image. “ _Speaking_ of stupid!”

Kuroo joined them soon enough, his trademark smirk present. “What, you?”

“No, _you_! We were on the wrong platform!”

“Whatever, you’re the one who was so desperate to get here.”

“Wrong platform..?” Akaashi interjected.

A silence fell amongst the group.

“Yeah… I wanted to come see you.” Bokuto fidgeted when his cheeks began to burn, rubbing at the back of his neck with a hand. “I just… I got a feeling you know? A real bad one.”

“Right in the middle of practice, no less.” Kuroo added, folding his arms. “This idiot goes to check his phone during a time out and then he’s all jumpy and starts playing crap. Next thing we know he’s packed up and halfway out of the building. I followed, naturally.”

 

_Oh, so that’s when he had seen the photo._

 

“I was right though, no?” Bokuto piped up. “You… you don’t look 100%...”

“I think he means them bags under your eyes.” Kuroo not so helpfully chipped in, earning a quick whack to the stomach. Laughter broke out amongst the trio until a sharp whistle intervened, Kuroo making his way to the train doors. “I’ll be catching this one if you lovebirds don’t mind. I can be the third wheel some other time.”

“Off to see Kenma?” Akaashi prompted, smirking when the other twitched. “He’s missed you, you know.”

“Likewise.”

 With final words exchanged and the shrill, conclusive whistle sounded, the group parted ways. Akaashi was quiet; no different from usual of course, his mind focused on a single thought.

“You shouldn’t have left practice.” He began in a low tone, twiddling his fingers with eyebrows knotted. “It’s impo-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Bokuto’s voice sounded calm, eerily so, eyes half lidded in contemplation.

“But Kou-”

“It’s _not_ important! Not compared to you!” The sudden outburst caught Akaashi off guard and thoroughly bewildered, Bokuto taking hold of his hand not long after and giving it a tender squeeze. He attempted to soften his voice in the meantime, all too aware of how intimidating his moods could be. “Now stop, please…? I can tell you’ve been through enough today.”

“Really?”

Thankfully, a soft ripple of laughter sounded, calming them both. “You’re surprisingly observant, Bokuto.”

“Made you smile, right?”

Akaashi’s lips tugged into a smile when Bokuto grinned. It was terribly contagious, that expression. “Y-Yes, it did.”

“Good.”

A surge of calm floated over them both, Bokuto lacing their fingers together with a soft hum. His free hand gently tugged at the strands of hair dangling in front of his eyes. Akaashi found himself staring in awe, admiring his boyfriend. He really was fond of his hair like this. Not to say the usual spiked do was bad, not at all. Something about the wilder, natural look simply appealed to him better.

“Koutarou…? I was wondering…”

“Yes?” Bokuto spoke, firm, yet encouraging.

Hesitation lingered, plucking words from Akaashi’s mouth when he spoke. “It’s not that I don’t believe you… nor doubt your desire to pursue volleyball-” The familiar lump formed in his throat when an eyebrow arched in response, yet he continued. “But you don’t appear as if you intended on staying at practice, regardless of my photo.”

Ah, there it was again. The awkward… no- stifling, harrowing instant wherein Bokuto had no immediate answer. Akaashi dreaded moments like these. Those bright, hopeful eyes narrowed to slits, concentrated upon a spot not too far from their feet.

“You’re right. I wasn’t.” There was no need to press for an explanation, for Bokuto was all too willing to divulge his reasoning. “I’ve been a bit fed up with it lately.”

“Don’t give u-”

A brief squeeze of their hands hushed that comment. When Bokuto looked to him, his expression relaxed, and he let go. “I won’t. Ever.”

Much to Akaashi’s relief, the mood had lightened and Bokuto grew livelier, footsteps thudding against the platform tiles whilst he paced about. “Even so, I can only tolerate so much, and I’ve hit my limit! I tried to see sense, Kuroo’s nagged me to death… and yet I am still faced with a problem.”

Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had ever considered taking up acting. Certainly his dramatic monologues held some presence, and were catching the attention of several passers-by. Perhaps a villain part was suitable, he considered, since they liked to talk a lot. Then again, so do the heroes.

Given the chance, Akaashi would gladly pay to see Bokuto on screen. Thankfully however he had the pleasure of seeing the man on a frequent basis, and with considerably fewer clothes on when lady luck felt like being particularly generous. That thought made him smile.

 “Akaashi, you have a weird look on your face.”

“Sorry.” Akaashi was not sorry in the slightest, not with the images he had playing in his head right now. “Go on, Bokuto.”

“Right.” A fist clenched in determination. “I just can’t stand that idiot!”

This was vague. Akaashi could think of many idiots. Why, he would need several pairs of hands to count them all, should someone ask. Bokuto apparently predicted such a response, abruptly plucking his phone from his pocket to brandish a photo of- wait, who _was_ this?

“This is _supposed_ to be our setter!”

 

_Oh, him. Figured he’d be brought up eventually._

 

Akaashi did not want to discuss this, not at all. _Just compose yourself and let Bokuto speak his mind first…_ He reminded himself, putting on his best, unwavering stare.

“What about him?”

Kuroo had been right about one thing at the very least, the setter looked strange. Tall, gangly and a face long enough to make a horse jealous. Akaashi recalled creating a similar effect editing photos. This however, appeared to be the real deal.

“He’s a total nuisance, nuisance I say!” Bokuto was throwing his arms in the air by this point. “I ask for a toss, he goes and does a dump. Eventually when do I get a toss it feels light and crappy and I just don’t get that- you know, that crack and BOOM slap feel when you toss. It sucks.”

“I see.”

_Of course it sucks. He sucks even. I could’ve told you that._

_Wait…_

 

“… He’s terrible?”

“Terrible doesn’t even begin to describe it!!”

The sound of the incoming train distracted the pair, who approached the platform line when it ground to a halt. Akaashi was taken aback, trying to find his words. “What do you _mean_ he’s terrible…?”

Poor Bokuto had no clue. “It’s like I said?”

This was the incorrect response.

 

Dashing inside the nearest carriage and occupying the window seat fast, Bokuto became swiftly alert to the change in Akaashi’s mood. The stare he received burned holes into his skull. Not literal holes, mind you. Akaashi wasn’t capable of firing laser beams, or anything similar (as far as he knew). Regardless, his glare held a power beyond comprehension.

“That’s not what Kuroo said.”

All colour drained from Bokuto’s face, mouth slowly opening to resemble something akin to The Scream painting that Akaashi had seen once. “What did he say…?”

Fingers twiddled much faster, teeth grazing over a soft lip. Why, if it wasn’t for the fact Bokuto was genuinely terrified he’d have stolen a quick kiss right then.

“ _He_ said your setter was amazing, perfect even!” Akaashi's fists were clenched in his lap. “Kuroo says you get really great tosses and your team think he’s so brilliant and, and-”

“Keiji, remember to do the breathing thing, it helps-”

“How can he possibly _be_ that good, anyway?! He hasn’t known you half as long!”

“I- well… I mean he has been our setter since first ye- oh.” The penny dropped.

 

Akaashi was slightly, possibly, in fact most definitely jealous.

 

It filled Bokuto with dismay; he almost considered punching himself for being so blind, but then that was hardly productive, given the situation. Instead he focused on the scenery outside which scrolled by soundlessly, only disturbed by the intense short breaths that Akaashi made, chest heaving whilst he collected himself.

“Keiji…”

“I guess he must be good though… being accepted by a sports university and all.” Somewhere in his mind Akaashi had gotten tangled up, disconcerted, ashamed of his behaviour. “I’m sorry Bokuto, forget I said any-”

“ _Keiji_.” Bokuto emphasised. “Am I _really_ going to have to tell _you_ of all people to be quiet? Only as far as I know, that’s called being hypo… hypercrisi...”

“Hypocritical?”

“That’s the one.”

A faint smile teased the corner of Akaashi’s lips, laughing through his nose. “Silly…”

Bokuto simply rolled his shoulders in the meantime, moving his bag to the floor. “Says the one who took Kuroo’s words, _Kuroo of all people_ , and thought they were legit.”

“He’s not entirely dishonest.”

“No, he’s not.” Bokuto concluded with a nod. “But he also happens to be a scheming, provoking moron who preys on the innocent. If they had a degree in manipulation he’d pass with the top mark.”

“Be nice.” Akaashi insisted, lightly slapping the back of his hand against Bokuto’s chest. “He’s been a good friend to us for years, in spite of recent misunderstandings.”

“Mmh.”

There was no use protesting the matter further. Letting a weightless breath fall from his lips, he tilted his head enough to prop it against Akaashi’s shoulder, the gesture earning a sweet peck to the side of his head in return. “Anyway, we’ve kind of drifted from my point. About the setter I mean.”

“We have?”

“Yeah. Our coach is worried about him, me too to be honest. Can’t have a setter and spiker out of synch, after all.” Hesitation strained his voice, the uncertainty making them both nervous. “I reckon one of us will be benched soon, and sadly there’s plenty of my kind warming up to take my place.”

 

It has been stated before, but just to serve as a gentle reminder; volleyball was the last thing Akaashi wanted to think about. Or so he had been convincing himself for the past however many weeks, months even. Yet now, there was no escaping it. No… In fact a strange, sudden instinct overcame him, one he thought had long since left him since their time at Fukurodani; he would not tolerate Bokuto losing his position. Not like this.

Lips pursed in thought. “Bokuto… I don’t play anymore.”

“I know.” Came a gruff response, Akaashi’s eyes rolling back.

“I don’t want to join a team at my University either. Even so, that doesn’t mean I couldn’t help you out somehow.”

A sharp intake of air sounded. “Wait, you mean it?” Bokuto straightened up quickly, eyes brighter than ever. “Would you come to our practice sometime? Just to take a look even-”

“That won’t be good enough.” Akaashi rose from his seat when the train approached their stop, gesturing with his head for Bokuto to follow. “I’ll watch the training first and see how your pace is. Dare I suggest you’ve probably begun to slack a little without me?”

“Whaaat? N-Never!”

The smile on Akaashi’s face became more prominent. “Liar. Not only were you accepted by one of the best sports Universities, but the volleyball team snapped you up in an instant. No doubt it was partly thanks to a chorus of ‘I’m one of the top five high school spikers in the country’.”

Bokuto was pouting, adjusting his bag on his shoulder whilst they stepped out onto the platform. “I might have mentioned it a few times.”

All too knowing of the reply he’d receive, Akaashi gave a simple nod, patting Bokuto’s arm ever so gently before tucking his hand in his jacket pocket. “I can’t blame you for that. You did work hard.”

“Right?” Bokuto beamed, hair flicking about in every direction when he shook his head. The sight was almost comical.

“You _still_ became complacent.” Akaashi warned. “This setter may need some assistance, but you-” He stressed, jabbing a fingertip in Bokuto’s side. “Have to learn to co-operate. How much spike practice have you been getting in?”

“Keijiiiii.”

“Don’t you ‘Keiji’ me. Answer the question.”

Granted, he appeared rather bossy, but Bokuto couldn’t help find this behaviour adorable, sexy even. The way his eyes would narrow so fiercely, so dominating. Oh it was…

“Bokuto Koutarou, I asked a very simple question!”

The ridiculous grin Bokuto sported was becoming increasingly off-putting; no doubt he was having some bizarre erotic fantasy somewhere in the back of his feather-clogged mind. The giggle he received only served to confirm his belief.

“Say my name like that again.”

“I am _trying_ to be serious here!”

“I bet you made a wonderful captain.” Bokuto dreamed on, Akaashi’s momentum breaking down around him with an almighty crash. It was frustrating just how brilliant the owl head could be at distracting him. “Ugh… May we have you on our team permanently? Be a manager, whatever. Order me to run all the laps you want and I promise I’ll do it. I’m also available for personal matters, like your own needs...”

“Bokuto-”

Their hands were joined once more, Bokuto smirking hard. “I really do like it when you get serious.”

“Bokuto we are still in public.” Hissing abruptly, Akaashi’s eyes widened and cheeks began to adopt a lovely pink shade. “Kuroo’s been a terrible influence on you.”

“Hey, hey, hey. No talking about other men whilst I’m in the groove.” Bokuto was dragging them along impatiently, down the staircase, out of the station and onto the street at last. “You could make me a jealous man, _captain._ ” Practically purring the final word, Akaashi’s suspicions of a newly discovered kink were confirmed.

Perhaps he could make use of it later, after dinner _._ Or sooner even, why wait when you live alone right?

_Oh._

“Koutarou? We’ll need to take a quick detour.” It was Akaashi’s turn to tug Bokuto along.

“Why’s that?”

The pause that followed was all too dramatic, and for a very good reason. “… I have no food.”

 

All hell broke loose.

 

“WHAT? Keiji… _how?!_ What have you been doing?! Have you even eaten lately- oh no don’t tell me, is it money? Do you need money? I can give y-”

“Shhh, I don’t have money issues.” Akaashi explained calmly. “I had an assignment to focus on over the weekend, so I haven't had a chance to go buy food.”

Bokuto was having metaphorical kittens by this point, clapping a hand against his forehead with a strangled moan. “I can’t _believe_ I left you like this, I’m the worst boyfriend ever!! Why do you even like me ugh I’m just awf-”

“... Shall we have steak for dinner?”

“Yes please!”

Giving a final, flippant roll of his eyes, Akaashi smiled. Bokuto was easy to distract, as always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the work. I also have a Haikyuu!! art blog on tumblr under the name of ugglabarn, check it out if you like!


End file.
